


Wildpath Finds a Bell

by Teamione



Series: Faronclan AU [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Faronclan, It's a warrior cats au, Linked Universe, Thicketstar just wants sleep, Wildpath found a bell, faronclan discord server enabled me, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamione/pseuds/Teamione
Summary: Wildpath finds a bell. The clan loses their collective minds over it
Series: Faronclan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wildpath Finds a Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a month ago and just now got around to posting it here whoops

Thicketstar heaved a heavy sigh. His eyes slid over to Silverclaw, the only cat left that seemed to keep a level head.

“Silverclaw. What in the name of Starclan is going on? What is that thing?”

A piercing sound rang out across the camp. _ding ding ding ding ding ding ding-_

In the center of camp was a huddle of cats and in the middle of it all was a strange shiny gold object. 

Arguments could be heard faintly from the entrance of his den where he stood and Thicketstar had to fight off another sigh.

“It’s _MY_ turn with the shiny ding ding!”

“I was the one that found it!”

“No, let me try! I haven’t got to smack it yet!”

Silverclaw shifted in her spot, quickly masking the longing look that had spread across her face with one of passiveness.

She turned towards Thicketstar, “I’m not really sure, Wildpath brought it back from a thunderpath. All we know is that it’s a twoleg thing.”

Thicketstar’s eyes darkened, “A _thunderpath?”_

Silverclaw gulped and glanced away, tail flicking nervously, “ Y-yeah but don’t worry, Duskheart gave him quite the earful when he found out.”

Thicketstar grumbled and ran a paw down his face, glancing at the sky and the sun just faintly appearing on the horizon, “It’s too early to deal with this. I’m going back to bed.”

———————

The Starclan-forsaken ringing finally faded out of hearing as Harestep heard a cry of “Thicketstar said it's _MY_ turn with the shiny ding ding!”

He breathed a sigh of relief and slowed his pace. Willowthorn had taken them out of camp with the excuse of gathering herbs to avoid the absolute chaos happening inside the camp. None of them were even completely sure what was going on exactly, they just saw the beginnings of shenanigans and decided it’d be best to leave for a few hours. They couldn’t stay outside forever, but it was something at least. Glancing beside him at Rabbitwhisker, who looked a bit downtrodden, he frowned.

Harestep flicked an ear, “What’s up with you?”

Rabbitwhisker blinked and met Harestep’s eyes, he flattened his ears bashfully and mumbled, “I wanted to whack the ding ding.”

Harestep let out a huff and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak when Willowthorn piped up from the front.

“Have some dignity. We’re not gonna stoop to the level of mindlessly smacking a...whatever they’re hitting- like the rest of them.”

“I’ve already hit one though!” Rabbitwhisker chirped, back to his usual cheerful energy.

“Huh?”

“Yeah back when I was just Rabbit, I was walking along a small thunderpath with Conepine and we saw something shiny. I pulled it out and when I touched it the thing went _‘ding’!_ It was so exciting and I…”

Harestep tuned out Rabbitwhisker’s excited ramblings, flattening his ears just slightly. He brought this on himself.

———————

Willowthorn awoke to the faint chime of...something. Something eerily familiar. She had just gotten back from herb hunting with Harestep and Rabbitwhisker not too long ago and decided to take a nap. Hackles raising, she crept out of the medicine den and froze at the sight that met her eyes.

There in the middle of camp, there was an all-out battle occurring among all the apprentices, save for Smokepaw who seemed to be glaring at the air again, muttering to himself that _no he would not be hitting the bell, Steampaw._ Yowls could be heard from the pile of fur.

“It’s _MY_ turn!”

“No, it’s _Mine_!”

“Paws off! I’m the best so I should get to use it next!”

“You had it last time! Give someone else a turn!”

Willowthorn’s ears flattened in annoyance at the prospect of having to treat unnecessary injuries, and so she stormed over to the apprentices.

At the withering glare she sent them, the other warriors who had been watching the fight but not intervening scurried away from her wrath.

A shadow defended over the apprentices and they froze, tails lowering in fear at the scowl Willowthorn gave them.

“What in the name of Starclan do you think you’re doing? Roughhousing? Somebody’s going to get hurt and need herbs and I will make _sure_ that your mentors know that the next time you leave camp will be to collect herbs for me.”

The apprentices quickly fled the scene and Willowthorn sighed. She brushed the dirt off of the item they had been fighting over and froze at the chime they met her ears. Blinking rapidly, she shifted it on the ground and finally recognized the familiar shape.

“Oh dear Starclan it’s a bell.”

Knowing the chaos that would reign should it be left to the others in camp, she quickly picked it up and carried it into the medicine den, ignoring the protests that followed her.

Sitting down she began to plan. She had to figure out a practical use for the bell before the others inevitably stole it from the den. If they did that the camp would know no peace and the ringing would never leave.

“Starclan...what am I going to do there’s no use for something like this!”

The ferns covering the entrance to the medicine den swished and she whirled around, coming face to face with an exhausted-looking Thicketstar. He took one glance at the bell and his eyes widened in horror. Willowthorn had the sneaking suspicion it was the cause of the exhaustion clear on his face.

Suddenly an idea came to Willowthorn. Glancing from the stricken and horrified Thicketstar to the bell she smirked.

———————

“LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER HERE BENEATH THE HIGHSTUMP FOR A CLAN MEETING,” Thicketstar bellowed as he slammed his paw onto the shiny thing Willowthorn had called a bell.

_DING DING DING DING DING_

He watched the clan gather, murmuring concernedly at   
the impromptu clan meeting. Most sent glances at the bell by his paws, obviously confused. Others openly stared longingly at the shiny ding ding, want clear on their faces.

Thicketstar cleared his throat as the cats finally gathered, “I have some important news regarding the bell here.”

The clan muttered, “bell? he said bell...what’s a bell...does he mean the ding ding? what’s going on?”

Thicketstar hit the bell again and the clan was instantly silenced. He struggled to hide the grin that threatened to break out onto his face. The clan _never_ got quiet that quick. He caught Willowthorn’s eyes, and huffed at the smug expression she sent his way, almost screaming “I told you it’d work.”

“This bell- er- shiny ding ding, shall from now on be used expressly for the purpose of gathering attention in the event of an emergency or clan meeting. Should you hit the ding ding at any other time,” he leveled a glare at Wildpath, who glanced sheepishly away, having rung the bell for several hours this morning already, “then you will face punishment. That’s all for now, meeting dismissed.”

Thicketstar let out a sigh of relief as he picked up the bell and placed it just outside his den, so he wouldn’t roll over on it but the others wouldn’t be tempted to take it.

He can sleep in peace at last.

———————

_DING DING DING DING DING DING DING-_

Thicketstar was jolted from his sleep as the Starclan-forsaken ringing pierced his sleep.

He growled. “Whoever’s responsible is going to spend all night cleaning the dirt place,” he spat.

He stumbled out of his den, scanning the clearing and seeing the sleepy-eyed faces of his clan looking around in confusion for the emergency.

Flicking an ear, he whirled around and there on the ground was Sheerow. Pecking away at the bell as if it was food. He growled once again and then turned to face the clan.

“False alarm everyone, it seems Sheerow wanted to eat the bell.”

A chorus of groans broke out among the cats and he heard Wakepaw in particular Yowl, “I hate that thing now ughh.”

Thicketstar watched as Rabbitwhisker scrambled for Sheerow, gently picking him up and placing him on his back. He slunk away with a sheepish apology.

Thicketstar glowered at the bird, now safe with Rabbitwhisker, “I have half a mind to use that dumb bird for the fresh kill pile.”

Willowthorn trotted over to Thicketstar, eyes shining with a new idea and began rambling, “Based off of Sheerow’s behavior we can assume that other prey animals may also attempt to approach the bell. If we place it just right we could use it as a trap for prey and…”

Thicketstar’s ears flattened and he closed his eye, sighing. Dear Starclan, all he wanted was to _sleep. Was that too much to ask for??_

**Author's Note:**

> dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding-


End file.
